bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of the East
The King of the East is an upcoming VeggieTales episode that is a sequel to Sumo of the Opera, which was released in 2004. It has a lesson in trusting God, just like in Gideon: Tuba Warrior, Noah's Ark, Ricochet and the Giant Battery Alien and Where's God When I Need Him?. Story The Countertop, Part 1 Bob is all alone on the Countertop, greeting the kids once again, before explaining to the viewers that Larry is helping some kids out on a toy drive, but he explains even further that Larry hired a special friend to fill in for him while he's gone. We are then introduced to Larry's replacement, Lutfi the kindly teensy-weensy cucumber (played by a hand puppet operated by Khalil the caterpillar, obviously). When Bob tells Lutfi to say hi to the kids, Lutfi does so, explaining that he is kind and friendly, and not to mention teensy-weensy. Bob then tells Lutfi that since Larry's away, he's going to help with the show, which Lutfi agrees with, explaining that even though he is teensy-weensy, he can be a great helper. The phone then rings so Bob goes to answer it, asking Lutfi to cover him, which Lutfi does by humming repeatedly. It turns out that Larry was calling, so Bob puts him on speakerphone, before Larry asks who's humming. When Lutfi makes himself known, Larry then tells Lutfi that he may be teensy-weensy but he's a great big helper. Bob then tells Larry that he was telling the kids about Larry's volunteer work, before Larry tells him that he's not doing it and that he's coming home because the whole day has been a big mess, which Bob is curious about. Larry then explains that he got on the bus, but he missed his stop because he ran out of nickels so he had to take the subway, so he's now calling at a payphone at the subway line, saying that he's giving up and coming home. Bob then tells Larry that he can't just give up now, telling him that he needs to trust God in order to get to the toy drive. When Larry asks what it means to trust God, Bob answers that trusting God means that we need to believe that He's right, even when we can't see it. Larry then says that he's down to three quarters at the payphone. Of course, Lutfi knows of a story that can help Larry. The Three Little Pigs Once there were three little pigs who decide to build a house. They knew that the Big Bad Wolf was coming, but the wolf eats the first pig first, then the second pig, but the third pig survived the wolf and spits the first two out. The Countertop, Part 2 Back on the Countertop, Larry asks on the phone if they're going to start the story soon, with Bob telling him that it was a silent movie. When Lutfi says that it was powerful, Bob indignantly asks Lutfi how Larry is supposed to know what happened because he's on the phone, which Lutfi replies that he did not think about that. Larry then says that he only has two quarters left on the phone. Because of that, Bob has to find another story about trusting God, while Lutfi covers for Bob again, humming once again. The Countertop, Part 3 Lutfi asks Bob if he found a story yet, to which Bob answers that he hasn't yet, before telling Lutfi to keep covering for him. Fortunately, Lutfi knows just the thing, before announcing "And now it's time for Lutfi's Fanciful Flannelgraph, the part of the show where Lutfi comes out with his fanciful flannelgraph and tells a story". Lutfi then comes up while wearing a tall hat resembling the Cat's hat, telling the viewers that he will be telling them the story of the Cat in the Hat. Lutfi's Fanciful Flannelgraph: The Story of the Cat in the Hat The story begins as a girl named Sally and her brother, who serves as the narrator of the book, sit alone in their house on a cold, rainy day, staring wistfully out the window. Then they hear a loud "BUMP", which is quickly followed by the arrival of the Cat in the Hat, a tall anthropomorphic cat in a red- and white-striped hat and a red bow tie. The Cat proposes to entertain the children with some tricks that he knows. The children's pet fish refuses, insisting that the Cat to leave. The Cat responds by balancing the fish on the tip of his umbrella. The game quickly becomes more complicated, as the Cat balances himself on a ball and tries to balance more and more household items on his limbs until he falls on his head, dropping everything he was holding. The fish admonishes him again, but the Cat in the Hat just proposes another game. He brings in a big red box from outside, from which he releases two identical creatures with blue hair and red suits called Thing One and Thing Two. The Things cause more trouble, such as flying kites in the house, knocking pictures off the wall and picking up the children's mother's new polka-dotted gown. All this comes to an end when the fish spots the children's mother out the window. In response, Sally's brother catches the Things in a net, and the Cat, apparently ashamed, stores them back in the big red box. He takes it out the front door as the fish and the children survey the mess he has made. But the Cat soon returns, riding a machine that picks everything up and cleans the house, delighting the fish and the children. The Cat leaves just before their mother arrives, and the fish and the children are back where they started at the beginning of the story. As she steps in, the mother asks the children what they did while she was out, but the children are hesitant and do not answer. The story ends with the question, "What would you do if your mother asked you?" The Countertop, Part 4 After Lutfi finishes this story, Bob comes back, explaining that he finally got a story to help Larry. Larry then asks Bob if he heard the story of the Cat in the Hat, which Bob says that he did not. Larry then says that he has one quarter left, before Bob tells him to hang in there then says, "ROLL FILM!" The Story At a sumo wrestling ring, a group comprised of seven carrots and one gourd sing about being wrestlers of Japan, before a wrestler by the name of Apollo Gourd shows up. Apollo Gourd is up against Scooter Carrot, who tries pushing against him but to no avail. Apollo then pulls off his trademark wrestling move, which is called his Belly Ringer, which involves him jumping up into the air, landing in front of his opponent, then giving the opponent a belly bump, which knocks his opponent out of the ring. Apollo Gourd does just that to Scooter, knocking Scooter out of the ring, as Apollo gives off a triumphant laugh after that. The sportscaster Jim Gourdly (played by Jimmy Gourd), accompanied by his cameraman (played by Jerry Gourd), approaches Apollo Gourd, telling him about how he beat the Italian Scallion. When the Italian Scallion shows up, he got a sad look on his face. He explains that he got a Boo-Boo on his knee. The Japanese Ambulance of Sumo Healthcare (JAOSH for short) grabbed Scallion and took him to the hospital. At the hospital, he met Doctor Wasabi (Mr. Nezzer) and his nurse named Kaki (Petunia). He told them that he got a serious knee injury before Doctor Wasabi looks at the audience. He and Kaki found things to get Scallion's knee better by X-rays, medicine, eating sushi, and more. After that, it was time for Scallion to go to the living room. At the living room, Scallion saw a TV playing Every Journal Tells a Story (from Samurai of the Opera). He grabs the remote by mistake, causing a little girl (Libby Asparagus) to cry, then he fast-forwards the movie to the closing countertop of the episode. He did some Sumo tricks when the Japanese version of the What We Have Learned Song plays. He accidentally did a Belly Bump at the TV, causing it to blow up. Then the silly song narrator told the kids to try not do this at home. Italian Scallion was sent back to the ring, but before he asked Mikey, his knee felt better. He walked happily as he sang a song that is sung to the tune of "The Feeling of Finishing" before it seems that the story is over, but Jim tells the viewers that the story is not over yet. Because of that, Scallion explained to Mikey that his knee felt better. Mikey congratulates Scallion by the Secret Handshake, and the story ends. What We Have Learned Back on the Countertop, Bob asks Larry what he thought of the story, before the sound of a dial tone is heard, to which Bob is worried, thinking that Larry never got to hear the story. Larry then shows up, which Bob is happy to see, before he asks Larry about the kids and that he doesn't know how much of the story Larry heard, but Larry assures him that he pretty much heard the whole thing, then says that he ran out of quarters before the end, but was able to make it to the toy drive. He then explains further that they gave away toys, had sandwiches, and took pictures, proclaiming that it was awesome. Bob then says that when he heard the busy signal, he thought that Larry had given up, but Larry tells him that he got back on the subway, got to the bus, hopped three more blocks, and made it there. Bob is amazed from hearing this story, before asking Larry to talk about what they've learned today, before a sumo version of the "What Have We Learned" song plays, but Qwerty then steams up before breaking down, which surprises Bob and Larry, asking Qwerty if they're okay, before Lutfi pops up, saying that he fits into tiny places, before Bob tells him that he killed Qwerty, but Lutfi disregards this, saying that he only made Qwerty sputter and smoke, before Bob says that they need to get Qwerty repaired and that they need a verse. Fortunately, Lutfi says that he knows his "scripture memory verses", before he hums the rest of the song, then brings up the verse, which is, "Look to the LORD and his strength; seek his face always. -1 Chronicles 16:11". Larry praises Lutfi for the verse, before Bob tells him that God wants us to persevere, to keep on keeping on, even when it's hard. After that, Bob, Larry, and Lutfi then sign off as the episode ends. Characters Countertop *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Lutfi The Three Little Pigs *Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Jerry Gourd as the Three Little Pigs *Ma Grape as the Three Little Pigs' Mother *The Big Bad Wolf Middle Schoolhouse Polka *Larry the Cucumber *The Silly Song Narrator Lutfi's Fanciful Flannelgraph: The Story of the Cat in the Hat *Lutfi as the narrator *Sally *Sally's Brother *The Cat in the Hat *The Nasty Fish *Sally's Mother The King of the East *Seven Singing Carrots *One Potato *Apollo Gourd *Scooter Carrot *Jimmy Gourd as Jim Gourdly *Jerry Gourd as the Cameraman *Larry the Cucumber as the Italian Scallion *Po-Tato as the Ambulance Driver *Mr. Nezzer as Doctor Wasabi *Petunia Rhubarb as Nurse Kaki *Libby Asparagus as the little girl *Pa Grape as Mikey Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *Middle Schoolhouse Polka (Schoolhouse Polka with Larry) *Wrestlers of Japan *Feel Better! (sung to the tune of "Show Some Respect!" from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! and Trouble from Bedtime Stories) *The Feeling of Trusting God (sung to the tune of "The Feeling of Finishing") *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Schoolhouse Polka with Larry "Middle Schoolhouse Polka" What We Have Learned song Sumo Version Kid They Got a Letter From None QWERTY's Verse "Look to the LORD and his strength; seek his face always." -1 Chronicles 16:11 Trivia *This episode is a sequel to Sumo of the Opera. *The countertop segments returned from Sumo of the Opera. *The Three Little Pigs segment is the second segment that is silent. The first is "Going Up!" from Sumo of the Opera. *This is the third time with Schoolhouse Polka with Larry. Its first and second appearances are in Sumo of the Opera and The Little Drummer Boy, Book II. *Lutfi's Fanciful Flannelgraph returns from "Sumo of the Opera", "The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star, "Rack, Shack, and Benny: Nebby K. Nezzer's Return!", and "Simon the Kindly Roman 2: Simon Meets the VeggieTones". *According to the episode, Hadrian was not in it. So was the Sushi Chef. *Wrestlers of Japan was sung again. *Two fourth wall breaks were in that episode. They are: **Scallion says that he got a serious knee injury. Doctor Wasabi looks at the audience. **After Scallion mentioned "silliness", the scene pauses with a voiceover describing the word. *"Every Journal Tells a Story" plays on the TV (Samurai of the Opera). Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000